La Fierté des Prétorians
by Daughter of Calliope
Summary: AU Période des maraudeurs. Poudlard est bouleversé avec l'arrivé de deux nouveaux élèves de sixième année venu de Roumanie. Très mystérieux et avec une vision des choses très différente de leur camarade anglais, Marianna et Octavian Prétorian vont changé à jamais les élèves et les professeurs de l'école.


**La Fierté des Prétorians**

 _Je disais dans la descriptions de mon profil que je suis française et donc je voulais écrire aussi des fanfics en français et donc en voilà une. Pour les lecteurs français si vous le voulez une traduction de mes fanfics en anglais dites le moi en PM et je ferais si j'ai le temps._

 _23/12/17 Je fais une petite mise à jour pour corriger mes fautes d'orthigraphe et de syntaxte._

 **Prologue**

Dans la partie sorcière de la capitale roumaine Bucarest, un événement qui va bouleverser le futur du monde sorcier est en train de se dérouler. Au sous-sol du palais Cotroceni, le nouveau roi de la monarchie sorcière Nicolae Vasilescu tient une audience d'une importance majeure. Dans la salle du trône, à genoux devant le roi, se trouvent Marianna et Octavian Prétorian chefs de la famille noble des Prétorians. Ils attendent leur jugement. Protecteurs jurés des Vasilescu depuis la montée sur le trône de ceux-ci plus de 15 siècles auparavant, ils ont été les meneurs de la reconquête du trône. En effet, 4 ans plus tôt, un coup d'État a renverser les Vasilescu tuant le Roi Vasilis et la Reine Écaterina ainsi que leurs protecteurs forçant le prince Nicolae et sa fiancé Sonia a se cacher avec l'aide de Marianna, Octavian et les survivants des prétorians. Sous les pseudonymes de l'Effaceur et de l'Ombre, ils ont menés la rébellion à la victoire. Mais cette victoire a été très coûteuse en vies et extrêmement sanglante. Ils étaient les généraux, les stratèges et les combattants d'élite de cette rébellion et donc les responsables du déroulement des opérations. Le roi et sa femme s'avance alors vers les jeunes prétorians et s'adresse à eux.

« - Octavian, Marianna, commence le roi, même si je dois reconnaître tous les services que vous nous avez rendu à moi et à ma famille depuis des années et au cours de la reconquête de notre royaume, nous ne pouvons cautionner les conséquences de vos actions lors de ces opérations . Elles ont déviéesen trop de point de nos instructions, tuant et détruisant bien plus qu'elles auraient du. Bien que nous comprenons que vos vies et votre honneurs étaient autant en jeu que les nôtres, cela n'est en aucun cas une excuse pour le terrible excès de zèle dont vous avez fait preuve. Ma reine et moi avons longuement débattu sur votre cas et sommes finalement arrivés à une décision. En mémoire de l'amitié qui nous a lié depuis l'enfance et de la loyauté sans faille que votre famille a montré envers la mienne depuis le début de notre dynastie, nous avons décidé de vous laisser la vie sauve. Toutefois, demain à la première heure vous devrez quitter la Roumanie et ne plus jamais y revenir. Vos enfants toutefois le pourront si tel est leur vœu.

\- Votre Majesté est des plus généreux répond respectueusement Marianna.

\- Si Votre Majesté le permet, commence Octavian, j'ai une requête à vous faire.

\- Parle Lord Prétorian répond solennellement la Reine Sonia.

\- Avant de partir, il me faut renoncer à mon titre et procéder à l'initiation de mon successeur afin que Vos Majestés soit toujours protégées comme prévoit le serment fait par Lucius Prétorian à Vasilis le Grand et renouvelé par tous les Prétorians depuis. Je vous demande donc juste le temps d'accomplir ces rituels avant de partir.

\- Au nom de cette alliance éternelle entre nos familles nous vous accordons le délai nécessaire mais dès le lendemain vous quitterez le pays pour toujours.

\- Nous remercions Vos Majestés de leur compréhension répondirent les deux jeunes gens »

D'une ultime révérence, les deux prétorians remercient le couple royal et quittent pour toujours le palais royal Cotroceni qui a été le décors de toute leur enfance mais aussi celui de toute l'histoire de leur lignée.

Quelques mois plus tard, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Écosse fait sa rentrée au 1er septembre comme chaque année. Toutefois cette année, tout n'est pas exactement comme d'habitude. En plus de la guerre qui rage a l'extérieur des murs, une surprise attend les élèves. Tout va changer cette année et rien ne sera comme avant. Une fois les premières années réparties , le Directeur Albus Dumbledore se lève, mais au lieu de son discours de bienvenue, c'est une annonce qu'il fait.

« - Cette année, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir deux étudiants transferts issus de Roumanie. Malgré leur âge, ils entreront en sixième année. J'attends de vous tous un accueil chaleureux quelque soit la maison dans laquelle ils seront répartis. »

A la fin de son annonce il est rejoint par deux jeunes gens, un garçon et une fille, les transferts certainement . Ils se ressemblent, probablement des frères et sœurs, avec leurs yeux bleus électriques et leurs cheveux blonds. Ils ont tous deux des traits fins et des yeux en amande signe, peut être, d'une ascendance asiatique. Tous deux se tiennent droit, immobile avec une certaine élégance et une expression neutre plaquée sur leurs visages, le masque signe d'une éducation aristocratique, peut être de sang pures. La fille a pourtant une apparence angélique avec ses cheveux blond platine et sa peau d'albatre. Le garçon, lui, semble plus dure, presque sévère avec ses cheveux blonds foncés et son début de barbe cachant la finesse de traits qu'il semble partager avec sa sœur.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall s'avance alors avec le choixpeau et le tabouret pour procéder à la répartition de ces deux nouveaux élèves.

« - Marianna Prétorian, appelle-t-elle en premier »

La fille s'avance d'un pas aérien et gracieux et s'assoie plaçant le choixpeau sur sa tête. Rapidement le choixpeau crie Poufsouffle et Marianna s'avance vers la table jaune et noir d'un air satisfait, à la grande surprise de tous les spectateurs. Elle s'assoit au bord de celle-ci, une place libre à ses côtés comme si elle savait que son frère allait la rejoindre.

«- Octavian Prétorian, continue rapidement Mac Gonagall »

Le garçon se dirige vers le tabouret et a peine le choixpeau se pause-t-il sur sa tête qu'il s'écrit Poufsouffle. Son attitude est le miroir de celle de sa sœur alors qu'il va la rejoindre dans le silence étonné qui suis cette répartition.

En effet, elle est bien étrange. D'abord deux étudiantes transferts de sixième année venu de l'Europe de l'est. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à Durmstrang ? Ensuite deux étudiants à l'apparence de sang pure qui sont répartit à Poufsouffle et qui l'acceptent en plus de ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Cela va à l'encontre de l'ordre des choses. Ces deux transferts sont intrigants et tous semblent deviner que ce n'est que le premier changement que vont apporter les deux jeunes roumains à Poudlard.


End file.
